Rice Balls
by DawnRaindrop
Summary: Little Lucy got up early that day to sneak into the kitchen before daybreak. She would finish her task, leave before anyone noticed and surprise her father. At least, that was her plan. Her unexpected encounter with a raven-haired boy changed it all. GrayLu oneshot.


**Rice Balls**

_A/N: This story's a prompt (**Ball**) from a friend of mine. So I went with a GrayLu fic. :D Please enjoy!  
__Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.  
_

* * *

"Oy. What are you doing?" A voice came from behind her.

She squeaked in surprise. Turning around, she came face to face with a raven-haired boy. She swallowed with difficulty, her ears turning red. She hadn't expected someone to check on the kitchen this early…

"You're not looting, are you?" He said accusingly.

"What? No!" She glared at the insolent boy. "Why would _I_ steal?"

"Oh?" The boy returned the glare. "What makes _you_ so different?"

"I-I'm… I…" She spluttered. "That's none of your business! Anyway, I'm not here to steal!"

He peered over her shoulder curiously. "What are you doing then?"

"I'm making rice balls," She answered him, frowning at the deformed rice ball with seaweed crudely tacked onto it.

"That's a ball?" He asked bluntly, picking up her work and studying it.

"Hey!" She protested, trying to snatch it back.

"Where's the bucket of rice?" He asked, ignoring her fruitless attempts.

She blinked, pointing to the wooden pail set next to her makeshift workbench. The boy glanced and set her rice ball on the table. He scooped two more handfuls of rice and plopped it on the workbench.

"Here, I'll teach you how to make rice balls," The boy said, first instructing her to position the rice lump in the centre of her hand.

She mimicked his steps, slowly pressing the bits together, compressing it. Upon her first try, it had only looked slightly better than the misshapen ball. She scowled at her work, comparing it immediately to the boy's.

"No matter," The boy reassured her with a grin. "I'm better at it cause I'm good at molding. Give it another try."

**xxx**

"Now that one looks decent," The boy commented wearily after she stuck pieces of seaweed onto the rice ball to form a smiling face.

She grinned at him elatedly, pride swelling in her chest. She glanced out of kitchen's window. _Oh no! It was nearly daybreak!_ _I have to hurry!_

"I have to go! The people here shouldn't see me!" She whispered furiously to the boy, packing the stuff on the workbench haphazardly.

He frowned in response, helping her pack up. The rice ball tucked firmly in her hand, she rushed out of the backdoor, the boy at her heels. She glanced at the boy and bowed, thanking him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing to it," The boy said. "Who's it for?"

She looked down, contemplating on giving the information away. After all the help he had provided her, she should at least have the decency to tell him.

"My father," She smiled. "It's my birthday and I want to celebrate it with him."

He gave her a wistful smile. "That's good. Enjoy yourself."

**xxx**

"Hey, Dad!" She beamed. "I made a rice ball for you!"

The room fell silent again. The only sound came from the rustling of the documents her father was holding. She pouted, wondering whether she should bring it to his attention again.

"Erm…" She began.

"I'm working. Go away," Her father told her coldly.

Her shoulders drooped, and she turned away slowly from her father. "Yes."

As she walked away from the desk and towards the door, an idea popped up in her head. Maybe if she told him…

"Erm-" She started again.

"Didn't I tell you you're bothering me?" He bellowed. "Cooking will be done by the chefs! If you had time for something like that, go work on your studies!"

She cowered in fear as her father's voice echoed throughout the office.

"NOW GET OUT!"

She ran out immediately, closing the door behind her. She hugged her knees close to her chest.

"B-but… Today's my birthday…" She mumbled softly between sobs.

**xxx**

"Sir," Gray addressed the innkeeper. "Someone was using your kitchen this morning."

"Really?" The innkeeper asked. "How did the person look like?"

Gray raised an eyebrow. The innkeeper's reaction was really unexpected… "Erm… Blonde hair, ties a bunch of it to her right… Warm brown eyes… Around my age, I suppose."

The innkeeper gaped at him. "Then, my friend. I believe you have just met the daughter of the owner of this town."

His eyes widened in shock. _Her?_ _Then why did she need to sneak around?_

"What was she doing here?"

"Making rice balls…" He answered offhandedly. "Is she close to her father?"

"From what I hear, no. Not at all."

_"It's my birthday and I want to celebrate it with him."_

**xxx**

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was probably the housekeeper.

"I'll go soon, Supetto," She answered without lifting her head up. "Just give me a moment…"

"Your rice ball's getting dirty," The boy pointed out.

She jolted up. "H-How?"

"It wasn't difficult to figure out, Lucy Heartfilia," The boy smirked before frowning after looking at her face. Lucy noted it immediately, quickly wiping her tears away.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her up. She stumbled a bit before finding her balance. "H-Hey!"

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

"W-Wait! I can't just…!" She started to protest before she glanced at the door behind her, then to the boy.

"Okay."

**xxx**

"Are we there yet?" Lucy asked, her nose taking a whiff of an unidentified sweet scent.

"Mm… Yeah," The boy answered.

She lifted her hands from her eyes. There were not many people, just a few… Some of whom she recognized, and some who were strangers to her. All of them were clapping, greeting her with warm smiles.

"Happy Birthday, Lucy!" The boy grinned, gesturing to the table that was positioned in the middle of the group.

Her eyes widened. It was a birthday cake, the decorations were simple, but it looked brilliant. The boy led her to the table and on the count of three, they started singing the birthday tune.

_"Happy birthday to you, my dear Lucy. Happy birthday to you~"_

_I giggled, clasping my hands together in delight. I looked towards my parents, both who were beaming. They gestured to me to blow the cake. In which I did, before embracing my two most loved ones tightly._

"Make a wish!"

Lucy leant forward, doing as she was told. Then, she blew all the candles out, hearing the cheers that came from the people. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Then, the dam broke. She let the warm salty liquid flow freely from her eyes.

"O-Oy…" The boy said in response.

"Hey, boy! Your clothes!" One of the group called out.

"Woah! Oh crap!" He cursed.

Curious, Lucy looked up, rubbing her eyes a little. The boy had only his boxers on. His face was turning red as he searched for his clothes. Along with the rest of the group, Lucy burst out laughing.

**xxx**

After finishing the cake, she glanced at innkeeper as music filled the place.

"No party is complete without music," He answered with a smile.

Some of the people paired up and started dancing to it. It was not like any kind of music Lucy had heard before. She could not detect violin, or the piano for that matter. She gripped her hands tightly, studying the dance steps of the other people. It was different from what she was taught as well…

But today… _Today, I'm up for anything._

She walked over to the boy, who was sitting by a side, watching the others dance.

"Let's try it," She said, reaching a hand out to him.

He gave her a doubtful look before agreeing. "Looks like fun."

**xxx**

"Y'know," Gray spoke as Lucy slowly led him. "You should treasure what you have."

Lucy gazed at him and nodded. "I know that… But after my mother died, he changed."

"Still, he's your family. I lost mine twice, and found it twice. I didn't learn treasure my second, until it was too late," He gritted his teeth, recalling the fateful day. "Now, I'll do anything to make sure I don't lose my family again. Never again."

The music changed to a slower moving one. He fumbled as he tried to adjust to it. The manner of dance had changed as well. Lucy clasped her left hand to his right, and shifted her right hand to his shoulder. His face revealed a tinge of blush when she moved his left hand to her waist.

"Thank you." He looked up quickly. Looking at him with her chocolate-colored eyes, she replied with a smile, "I'll do my best."

**xxx**

"Hey Dad, Mom. I made rice balls today."

Lucy tugged the strap of her sling bag. She unzipped the bag and took out a few plates. She set two in front of the tombstones of her parents. Sitting down in front of their graves, she pulled out the rice balls, setting one on each plate.

"Even after I missed seven years of practice, I'm not too rusty, y'know?" She said with a smile.

She took a generous bite out of her rice ball, the silence of the cemetery was deafening. She chewed loudly, hoping to make the place sound a little livelier.

"Oy. What happened to sharing?" Gray interrupted.

She turned around, her jaw dropping. "What are you doing here, Gray?!"

"Wondering how you spend your birthdays," He replied digging out a plate and a rice ball for himself. "Not to be rude or anything, but you should spend it with the guild sometime."

She nodded, chewing on her food.

"Out of your 19 birthdays, which one would have been your best memory?"

She tapped her chin with her finger. "Mm… Probably one of my earlier birthdays… Say… When I was 4 years old or so?"

She glanced at Gray, who furrowed his eyebrows together. "What?"

"Nothing… Just- No. Never mind."

She grinned slyly. "If you asked me which birthday was my worst as well as the best, it would be when I was 11."

Her smile grew wider when she noticed that Gray perked up a bit.

"You mean…"

"Yes," She answered, wiping the bits of rice off her lips. "If you think I would be so stupid as to not recognize you, especially in the fashion you greeted me when I entered the guild-"

Then she stopped. Her face reddened as she stared at the ice mage, who smirked. She touched her cheek slowly, where he…

"Gray Fullbuster!" She screamed, piercing through the tranquility of the cemetery. "What was that for?"

She made to chase after him, but he had already escaped. She glared at his slowly disappearing figure. The heat from where the raven-haired man had kissed slowly spread to her ears. She had in good mind to yell "Pervert!", if not for the upward tug at both ends of her mouth. Gray stopped in his tracks suddenly. He gave a backhand wave and grinned.

"Happy birthday, Lucy."

* * *

_A/N: That's it. :D Kinda fluffy, huh. o_o Please review! Thank you! I would greatly appreciate it if you do!_


End file.
